


The Goblin's Bride

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.





	1. Ch1. I Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or it’s residents. I’m just borrowing them.**

**Authors Note: I know it’s a slow start but bear with me. It will pick up. Constructive criticism accepted and considered. Enjoy the story. :D**

Rhea stood in front of the mirror rehearsing her lines. The drama club was doing a performance of the story labyrinth and all actors were encouraged to work on their lines on their own.

“Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me,” as she finished the last sentence she heard a knock at the door.

Quickly she turned to answer it. The dark haired boy on her doorstep smiled when he saw her. She stepped aside and let him in. he immediately went to the small crib by the mirrored closet and picked up the small one year old standing in it. He held her close to him and she immediately began tugging playfully on his hair.

“I don’t know how you do it. It has to be hard. Just you and Karen here. You shouldn’t be doing this all on your own. I wish you would let my family help,” he said rocking the tiny girl gently.

“It is hard but we live okay here. Besides your family already does help. They baby sit for free when I’m at school or at work. I usually join one of the neighbors for dinner and don’t use electricity for anything but the phone. Really it’s just the rent, the water, and the phone bill that need to be paid every month. The rest of my money goes to clothes and blankets or sits in my savings account,” Rhea turned the knob on the oil lamp to allow more light in the room.

“Rhea I can see that you’re getting by but we have offered to let you live with us through graduation and college if you choose to go,” he set Karen, now sleeping, back in the crib.

“Bryan I appreciate the offer but I’m not ready for any more changes right now,” Rhea sat on the bed recalling the event that got her into this mess.

“Listen Rhea, I know that your parents death took it’s toll on you but it’s been a year. You’ve been living in this trailer ever since and you seem so…distant. We’re worried about you,” he sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“What are you worried about,” Rhea leaned against Bryan.

“We think you might be going into a depression,” Bryan hugged Rhea comfortingly.

“I’m a nineteen year old girl raising her baby sister alone in a trailer park because both of her parents are dead. Did you expect me to be happy about it,” Rhea sighed.

“No. You’re just getting too distant. You ignore most of your friends. They miss you Rhea,” Bryan rubbed her shoulders and back.

“Whatever. Change the subject,” she pushed the boy off her and stood up.

“Okay,” Bryan picked up the script from it’s place on the bed as Rhea ran a brush through her hair, “I wonder where this story came from.”

Rhea gave him a skeptic look, “Not again Bryan. It’s just another made up legend like Bloody Mary and the Easter bunny.”

“How do you know? Have you ever tested it,” Bryan smirked.

“No. But still. There’s no such thing as magic or goblins,” she looked at her watch and saw that it was past midnight, “And I can prove it to you right now,” she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Rhea what are you doing,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Bloody Mary,” her voice sounded through the door.

“Rhea don’t,” Bryan said seriously.

“Bloody Mary,” she said again.

“Seriously stop. You don’t know nothing will happen. It could be real,” Bryan whined.

“I’m perfectly safe Bryan. Bloody Mary,” she said it a third time.

Bryan held his breath for five seconds before the door opened and Rhea stepped out of the bathroom unharmed.

“Okay so she isn’t real but that doesn’t mean the goblins are false,” he stated firmly.

“Oh really? So if I ask them to take Karen away she’ll really disappear,” she smirked playfully.

“Rhea please don’t,” he was getting tired of this game.

“Oh I think I will,” she turned toward the crib, “I can bear it no longer. Goblin king, goblin king, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me,” she waited a moment and Karen was still there, “See? It didn’t work.”

Bryan sighed, “That’s the rewrite not the original words.”

“Oh of course,” she chuckled and looked at the crib, “I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now.”

She returned to the bed looking triumphant and kissed Bryan. As she pulled back the door burst open and an owl flew in and transformed into a man with strange hair and even stranger clothes. Bryan stood fearfully and checked the crib.

“Rhea, Karen’s gone,” he stated.

“What,” she replied still being skeptical.

“She’s gone,” he said strictly.

“Not possible,” she stood to go check, “There is no way anyone could have…” her voice broke off when she saw that the crib was indeed empty.

She looked at the man, “Who are you?”

“You know very well who I am,” he replied.

“You took my sister,” she accused.

“You asked me to,” he smiled.

“Give her back,” she demanded.

“What’s said is said,” he crossed his arms and gave her a ‘too bad for you’ look.

“I didn’t think it would work. It was just a joke,” she stepped toward him, her tone edging toward hysterical.

“Hm,” he mad a show of trying to understand her humor, “I don’t get it,” he said simply.

“Well now that I think about it it’s not that funny,” she said sadly.

“Should have thought of that before,” Bryan muttered.

Rhea gave her boyfriend an irritated look and returned her gaze to the goblin king, “Please, your majesty, I’ll try anything to get her back. Just give me a chance.”

“You should just forget about her. The labyrinth has only been solved twice,” he told her.

“That means there’s a chance. Let me try it,” she said hopefully.

“I’ve brought you a gift,” he said making a small clear sphere appear out of thin air.

“What is it,” she sighed tapping her foot.

“It’s a crystal. Nothing more,” he began playing with it by letting it roll around on his hands and wrists, “But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams but this is not a gift for and ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby,” he held it out to her.

“Karen does not scream your majesty. Let me try the labyrinth,” she stated firmly.

The king rolled his eyes, “Do you honestly think you can solve it in less than thirteen hours,” he pointed out the window at a vast labyrinth surrounding the goblin city.

“Rhea this is a bad idea. Even if I help by going with we’re both terrible at this kind of puzzle,” Bryan stepped forward.

“I know that Bryan. Failure is almost guaranteed for this task. However, she is my baby sister and my responsibility. Besides, my parents would turn in their urns if I don’t try,” she said sadly glancing at the matching urns sitting side by side on the bedside table.

Bryan sighed, “ Am I allowed to go with her,” he looked at the goblin king.

“If you wish but you still only get thirteen hours to solve it,” he replied.

Rhea ignored this exchange and ran toward the labyrinth. Bryan ran after her saying she should slow down so she won’t get tired out too fast.

****

TBC…

****

AN: Feel free to ask questions if you choose to review. I will be glad to answer them.

****


	2. Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.

  
Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or it’s residents. I’m just having a little fun with them.**

**Author’s Note: Not sure if this would actually work but I’m pretending it would. If you want any info on anything or want any info on the oc’s just ask in a review. I’ll answer all questions immediately after I have read them.**

* * *

They’d been wandering around outside the labyrinth for almost ten minutes before Regina finally decided to get creative.

“Okay that’s it. Bryan give me a boost,” she stopped by the wall.

“Oh no. There is no way you can get over that wall,” Bryan disagreed.

“I thought I was she skeptic here,” she placed her hands on her hips.

“Well would you look at that. It’s contagious. Come on there must be a door here somewhere,” he began to walk away.

“Bryan come on. This is how I used to get on the Clydesdales before Mom and Dad died. Trust me. I can make it,” she retorted.

“Rhea this is a wall not a horse,” he pointed out.

“That just means it won’t try to buck me off. Besides by age fourteen I was the top gymnast in the school and captain of the cheerleading squad. I know what I’m doing,” she glared at him.

“Let’s not forget why you had to quit both teams. That ankle did not heal properly. The doctor said no more gymnastics,” Bryan argued.

“The longer we stand here fighting about it the more time we waste,” Rhea crossed her arms.

“For the record I am against this. If you get hurt it’s your own fault,” he sighed and clasped his hands together for her to use as a foot hold.

She placed her foot in his hands and mentally calculated the jump, “On three toss me straight up. I’ll do the rest,” she said after a moment.

She bounced three times to gather the force she needed to jump counting each bounce out loud. On the fourth bounce she launched into the air and just barely managed to get a hold of the wall and clamber up on top of it. She took a deep breath to settle herself and laid flat on the wall, using her legs to grip the wall, and reached with one hand toward Bryan. He jumped reluctantly clasping her hand. She struggled to hold his weight as he climbed the rest of the way up the wall.

“Okay we’re on the wall. What’s the plan now Pocahontas,” Bryan raised his eyebrows.

“Hmm,” she looked toward the castle and another idea hit her, “Instead of going through we’ll go over.”

“What,” he was confused.

“You do the hurtles in track,” she stood up, “Jump,” she leapt to the next wall and pulled herself onto it.

Bryan rolled his eyes and followed suit landing easily next to her. He knew it would do no good to tell her that she was going to irritate her weak ankle. She smiled and jumped again to the next wall. This wasn’t too hard, that is, until the walls started changing. Rhea was still optimistic about this plan but Bryan was getting tired of jumping to a wall that may or may not be there when he landed. Finally he got sick of the routine and just dropped to the ground. Rhea saw him land and followed him down ignoring the slight pain in her ankle that had begun to develop over the past few hours. They turned when they heard clapping behind them and saw the goblin king leaning casually against the wall.

“I must say, I’ve never seen anyone try that before,” he chuckled.

Rhea exchanged a glance with Bryan.

Bryan gave an irritated sigh and growled under his breath, “Great. Now he’s popping up out of nowhere. That’s it Rhea. This is the last straw. So far tonight I have listened to you trying to call upon Bloody Mary, wish your sister away to goblins, and drag me not part of the way through but over this ridiculous labyrinth to get her back. Now this king with the creepy eyes is popping up out of nowhere and I’m on the verge of my second nervous break down of the day,” he yelled at her.

Rhea took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking, “First of all that wasn’t a very nice thing to say. Just because his eyes are different doesn’t give you the right to be rude about it.”

“They’re two different colors,” Bryan pointed out.

“So what? A harmless genetic mutation like heterochromia is nothing to be ashamed…about,” she paused before the last word as though she suddenly realized something she hadn’t before.

“Why are you taking his side over mine,” the boy sounded hurt.

Rhea pulled a small contact lens case out of her pocket.

“I didn’t know you wore contacts,” he said now curious about this new detail.

“I only wear one contact,” She opened the empty compartment and pulled out the contact in her right eye.

Bryan gasped when she looked up at him. Her left eye was still the bright green shade of healthy grass but her right eye was a vibrant electric blue.

“You’re,” he paused not sure what to say.

“No different than the girl you fell in love with. My eyes are strange but they don’t decide my personality. I’m still me,” she finished for him.

“I know you’re still you Rhea. If you don’t mind being different then why the contacts,” he followed her as she began walking.

“Because I did mind. I was tired of all the comments. In grade school the other kids would call me names like freak show and ugly eyes. I would come home crying all the time so my parents bought the contacts for me and uprooted the whole family to LA. Nobody ever knew. I was happier that way,” she replied on the verge of tears.

“You were happier pretending to be something you’re not,” he stated rudely.

“Excuse me? Some_thing_? I am a human being just like you Bryan. So I altered my appearance a little. What about you then? The day you moved in next door your hair was just as red as mine. The next day at school it was black as night and has been ever since. You even told everyone at school that you were adopted so they wouldn’t figure out that you could not possibly have gotten black hair from your biological parents because they have red hair too,” her irritation was escalating.

“If I might put in that having this little lovers quarrel in my labyrinth is not going to help you solve my labyrinth,” the goblin king interjected having followed them down the path they had chosen.

Rhea bit her lip and closed her eyes. Over the years she had learned enough of Bryan’s short fuse and he never took well to being interrupted during an argument. As expected he turned his misguided wrath on the goblin king.

“Solve the labyrinth!? Solve the labyrinth!? I have had I up to here,” he held a hand as high above his head as he could reach in measurement all the while stalking angrily at the king forcing the startled man to back up, “With you and your fucking labyrinth. I am tired. By this time I had planned to be sleeping over at Rhea’s happily engaged with her in my arms but instead I’m here trying to fight my way through dangers unnumbered and hardships untold to find a baby that Rhea and I are never going to see again because my girlfriend doesn’t know the meaning of the phrase, ‘Give the hell up. It’s hopeless you crazy bitch.’ I am tired. I want to go home. I am done with this stupid adventure so you know what oh mighty king? You can take your goblins and your labyrinth and stick them all up your self-absorbed, overdressed, egotistical, know-it-all ass,” Bryan huffed.

“Bryan,” Rhea yelled, “That is no way to speak to a king. You should be ashamed of yourself. It’s dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. If you’re going to quote the story do it right. Furthermore, call me a bitch again and I will slap you so hard that you will need cosmetic surgery to remover the shape of my hand from your face. Lastly, am I to understand that you are giving up?”

“Yes Genie. I’m done. I’ll be at home. Call me when you get back,” Bryan crossed his arms and glared at her.

“No! Go home if you want. See if I give a shit. Don’t expect a call from me because I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with a selfish, snobby little rich boy with no sense of family bonds. No matter how helpless I will do the best I can for my family. Go back to your hot tubs and solid gold toilets. No need to pay any further thought to your washed up ex-girlfriend raising her baby sister as trailer trash,” Rhea turned and continued walking.

“Are you trying to dump me Regina,” he watched her walk away.

“Not _trying_ to dump you Bryan. I _am_ dumping you,” she continue walking.

“Oh hell no. This is not happening. You don’t dump me. Bryan Lakelby doesn’t get dumped,” he stormed dangerously after her.

“I just did,” she stated matter of factly then yelped as Bryan grabbed her hair and slapped her with enough force to send her sprawling to the ground.

****

TBC…

****


	3. Not Bulletproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.

  
Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth or it’s residents. I also do not own the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

Rhea looked fearfully up at Bryan. The king grabbed Bryan by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the frightened girl.

“I’ll admit that I can be cruel Bryan but that was just plain ruthless. Women should be treated with respect and generosity. When fear and love are both present in her heart it should be at a balance. Neither emotion should eclipse the other,” he said harshly to the boy and turned to attend to the poor young woman.

Rhea felt strange. An urge she did not recognize pulsed through her veins as the goblin king gently caressed her sore cheek to soothe it. She met his gaze with confused eyes. The smooth leather of his glove helped to calm the stinging pain where Bryan had hit her. Involuntarily she found herself leaning into his touch. The urge got stronger when a familiar pattern of music rang through the air coming from the area itself it seemed.

“What is this,” she asked cautiously.

“The magic in my realm dislikes certain situations. Anything that irritates me activates it. When such occurs it plays music to settle it’s own anger down and ease the tension of the situation. Those involved may or may not get the urge to sing along to resolve the issue,” the king explained.

“How do I make the urge stop,” Rhea asked feeling it pull almost uncomfortably at her throat.

“Let it happen. When the song ends the urge will end,” he brushed a thick red curl out of her face and moved away from her to allow her room to move about.

Seeing no other choice she let the words flow past her lips:

__

I took a chance. I took a shot.

__

She looked down at her hands for the first line.

__

And you might think I’m bulletproof but I’m not.

__

She looked up feeling slight confidence, and shook her head at Bryan.

__

You took a swing. I took it hard.

__

She lightly touched her sore cheek and flinched at the pain.

__

And down here from the ground I see who you are.

__

She narrowed her eyes, now confident enough to glare at her assailant.

__

I’m sick and tired of your attitude.

__

Bryan’s eyebrows raised at her now serious tone of voice. She couldn’t just sing at him like that.

__

I’m feeling like I don’t know you.

__

She stood facing this dangerous boy she had fallen in love with once.

__

You tell me that you love me then cut me down.

__

Anger flashed through her eyes like lightening.

__

And I need you like a heartbeat but you know you got a mean streak.

__

Pain shocked through her heart as she recalled the signs of his potentially abusive nature that she had ignored.

__

Makes me run for cover when you’re around.

__

She crossed her arms to emphasize her anger.

__

And here’s to you and your temper.

__

Yes I remember what you said last night.

__

She recalled the recent argument over her living quarters and his threat to drag her and her possessions to his house if she would not come willingly.

__

And I know that you see what you’re doing to me.

__

Tell me why.

__

She had thought he was just saying it to scare her but now she feared that he was actually capable of it.

__

You could write a book on how to ruin someone’s perfect day.

__

Her head began making slight cocky movements indicating a temporary return of her preppy ‘bring it on’ attitude she once had with high school rivals.

__

Well I get so confused and frustrated.

__

Forget what I’m trying to say.

__

Seeing the irritation at her defiance flash through her ex’s eyes she turned and began walking away hoping the urge would cease with distance from her target. He followed.

__

I’m sick and tired of your reasons.

__

Sensing his pursuit she turned back to him to find him too close for comfort. His eyes dared her to continue.

__

I got no one to believe in.

__

She pushed him back with both of her hands shoving against his chest.

__

You tell me that you want me, then push me around.

__

He raised his hand to strike her again for shoving him only for the king to grab his wrist to stop him.

__

And I need you like a heartbeat but you know you got a mean streak.

__

She took the opportunity to back away and put distance between her and Bryan.

__

Makes me run for cover when you’re around.

__

Her back hit a wall and she looked to either side to see if there was any way to go.

__

Here’s to you and your temper.

__

Yes I remember what you said last night.

__

She rolled her eyes at him and turned left walking out of his line of view.

__

And I know that you see what you’re doing to me.

__

Tell me why.

__

Determined not to let her get away that easily Bryan followed her after jerking his arm away from the half amused king.

__

Why…do you have to make me feel small,

__

So you can feel whole inside?

__

She wrestled away from Bryan as he tried to slip his arms around her.

__

Why…do you have to put down my dreams,

__

So you’re the only thing on my mind?

__

He tried to grab her and turn her to face him but again she pulled from his grasp.

__

I’m sick and tired of your attitude.

__

She backed against the wall to rest a moment and stared at the ground. Bryan opened his mouth to tell her to stop singing.

__

I’m feeling like I don’t know you.

__

She continued singing and he closed his mouth realizing that she wouldn’t listen.

__

You tell me than you want me, then cut me down.

__

He gently grabbed her shoulders and tried to get her to look at him.

__

I’m sick and tired of your reasons.

__

I’ve got no one to believe in.

__

She closed her eyes and turned her head away as he kept trying in vain to get her to listen to him.

__

You ask me for my love, then you push me around.

__

She pushed past him, tired of his closeness, and kept walking.

__

Here’s to you and your temper.

__

Yes I remember what you said last night.

__

As he tried to get a hold of her again she felt herself fall into a tear filled rage and wrenched herself away.

__

And I know that you see what you’re doing to me.

__

She slapped away another one of his desperate attempts.

__

Tell me why.

__

She shoved him hard and he stumbled.

__

Why?

__

She shoved again as he still tried.

__

Tell me why.

__

Again he reached for her and again she pushed him back.

__

Why?

__

His hands fell to his sides hopelessly defeated.

__

I take a step back.

__

She backed away from him.

__

And let you go.

__

A tear rolled down his cheek as he realized there was nothing he could do.

__

I told you I’m not bulletproof.

__

The king offered him a crystal and promised to send him home if he took it.

__

Now you know.

__

Bryan nodded sadly and took the small orb. A moment later he was gone.

Rhea crumpled to the ground, sobbing at the sudden loneliness in her heart. She had needed him as the song said and now he was gone leaving behind a broken heart throbbing in her chest as it continued pushing life’s essence through her aching veins. It forced her to survive an ordeal that for the moment she felt had stolen all meaning to her life from her soul. In it’s place was only existence.

“You can still give up Rhea. Go home. You leave now and you will forget all this. You can return happy into Bryan’s arms. Karen will be remembered only as a stillborn,” the crystal was offered to her again.

Not daring to reach for the crystal she flung herself into this reluctant but generous kidnapper’s arms. After a moment of surprised shock he let the crystal disappear, accepted her embrace, and rubbed her back. At least now she was wasting her time by crying brokenly into his chest.

Finally after three minutes of this she found her voice to speak, “Even if I can’t make it in time I do not wish to forget that. That is who he really is and if I go home with no memory of it I will only learn it again after a more permanent bond has been formed between us. There will be no escape then. For I was not raised to believe in the concept of divorce.”

The king sighed and thought about what she had just said as she continued to heave with sobs in his arms.

****

TBC…

****


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.

  
Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Let me know what you think of this twist guys. Keep in mind I am a Christian and will not appreciate any negative remarks regarding the Heavenly Father. I am not going to tell anyone to become a part of my faith(plz don't call it religion. I dislike when ppl do that). This is just how I chose to write the story. Don't like. Don't read. Any questions about anything?**

* * *

After five more minutes of the girl’s continuous crying the goblin king had gotten bored of her tears.

“Regina, I’ve never made this offer before but your situation is very unique. Would you like to hear it,” anything would be better to him than sitting here with her crying for possibly the whole rest of her time.

Rhea shifted in his lap to get more comfortable and nodded against his neck. He probably wasn’t the best person in the world to take comfort from but he was all she had access to right now.

“I’ll send Karen back to the mortal world if you stay with me in my castle forever,” he held her tightly as she hiccupped trying to calm down.

“Who would raise her? Both our parents are dead and I’m the only family she has left,” she finally settled enough to speak again.

“I know some people in the mortal world. Sarah and Toby were once here in the Underground. Sarah managed to solve the labyrinth and get Toby back. She is now married and on Broadway. Toby is a surgeon in New York City. He is unwed and cannot have children of his own for reasons I’d rather not describe. He is twenty-seven and I am confident that he will raise her well as his daughter,” he explained stroking absently at the tangled red curls that hung down her back.

“That sounds good but what use am I to you if I stay your majesty,” she sighed growing more content as the king’s gentle petting soothed her.

“I am immortal and you will be too if you stay. My dear can you imagine living forever without the love of a spouse. I ask for so little. Just let me rule you. Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave,” his other hand reached up to caress her tear-stained cheek.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. Her own were filled with confusion and even fear, “You’re proposing marriage to me,” it was more an accusation than a question.

“Yes,” he had a look in her eyes that told her he was serious.

“What…How can you…We’ve hardly even met. I don’t even know your name. How can I trust you? You can’t expect me to love you so fast,” she was shocked at how bold he was being.

“My name is Jareth and I know more than you think. I only answer the call of those I have watched struggle. I know all that has happened to you in the past year. You could say I am drawn to the damsel in distress type of woman. For the most part the Labyrinth is meant to test the strength of the women I love before I propose. After all to marry a king is to become a queen. What would having a weak queen say about a kingdom,” he handled her confused denial of him well. This was the third time he had gotten close to getting a woman to marry him in the underground and he could only hope it would go better than his last two attempts.

“Then why ask now? I have proven nothing to you. If anything I have shown that I am weak,” she sadly pushed herself from his arms and sat on the ground next to him hugging her knees to her chest.

“Correction my dear Regina. You feel weak. That is to be expected after the battle you just fought,” he put an arm around her and she gave him her skeptical look, “Often one can feel so weak inside and still be strong on the surface. That is just how intelligent beings are. Do you think I always feel strong?”

She looked into his sad eyes and shook her head lightly, “No, if you did I don’t think you’d be so lonely.”

His eyes flashed with the momentary joy of a teacher who had asked a difficult question and once again underestimated his star pupil, “Precisely my point darling. Everyone feels weak sometimes and need someone to remind them of their strength and even lend some once in a while. One of the many reasons God created two genders that rely on each other.”

“You believe in God,” she touched the cross that hung from her neck.

“Believe in him,” Jareth chuckled, “ I once knew him.”

“You’re not about to tell me that you’re him are you? Cause if you are I am not going to believe you,” she asked leaning away from him.

“No, I am not God. Only a creation of his. One he was once proud of,” he sounded ashamed as he thought through his memories, “When I disobeyed him he made me king of this dreadful place. No matter what I do with it I’m never satisfied.”

“Are you and angel,” she crossed her legs.

“No,” he said quickly, “No, angels are beautiful creatures and obedient to their Father. I am but a fallen son yearning for my Father’s love,” he sounded almost broken.

“You’re lonely here. You feel unloved by anyone so you instill fear into everyone,” the statement was sympathetic in tone.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, turned his head away, and, after a moment of thought, gave a shameful nod. Regina smiled sadly and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“What did you do that was so terrible he does not love you anymore,” her curiosity was outweighing her judgment of how far was too far.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk about it,” his breath hitched in his throat as he held back his tears.

That was enough to make her decision. He needed love that only she seemed to be willing to provide. Whatever he had done she would someday want to know but even then she could not judge him as God did. No matter his sins she was not God and had no right to form a negative opinion on him for his past actions. That right belonged only to the Heavenly Father himself.

“Jareth,” she moved back into his lap, “I won’t make you tell me now. I will have all eternity to learn about you,” he turned his tear filled eyes to look at her in disbelief, “ I may need you to be patient for me to actually fall _in _love with you and there is no doubt in my mind that I will. I already love you as I love all that God has created,” he looked away again at this, still fighting the glistening salt water blurring his eyes and clouding his vision, “I want you to know that no matter what you have done it is not my place to judge you and so I will not,” he looked down at their laps ashamed not only of his memories but his sudden expression of that shame, “ I do not need to know of your past mistakes but I will listen if you need to talk about them. As for your requests I do fear what you may be capable of, I do love you though it may take some time to fall in love with you, and so long as you are reasonable I will do as you say. When you do decide to tell me why you are so ashamed of yourself I will consider it a sign that you trust me and love you all the more for that courage. Do you understand,” she spoke gently.

He nodded, “Yes,” a treacherous tear finally glided down his cheek leaving in it’s place the dilated blue eye darkened by his sorrow.

Regina kissed his cheek where the tear had been and let him cry awkwardly on her shoulder. She could tell that he’d never cried on the shoulder of another before. He was very self-conscious about it. She found that she had to alternate between patting and rubbing his back and keep repeating that he needed to let it out. Finally after at least three minutes of fighting the tears that insisted on falling and Rhea getting irritated and threatening that she would find a way to force him to cry if he didn’t just let it happen he gave in and cried. Even with his consent his crying patterns were odd and irregular. Unlike most people who knew instinctively from experience which pattern would bring the most comfort of the time and stuck with it, Jareth went rapidly from sobbing, to near hysterics, to hiccupped sniffles, to everything in between at random intervals.

“So when is our wedding,” she asked when he was on one of his calmer boughts of crying.

Having cried himself to near exhaustion and currently dizzy from the irregular breathing he was able to force himself to calm down and think, “Eight days. Eight days in the underground with no trips above. You’ll have readjusted to immortality by then.”

“How does that work,” she asked.

“I don’t know all the details but when I was put here Father told me that if any mortal ever chose to remain here permanently on the seventh day they would enter their immortal state and be bound to the Underground forever,” he leaned his head back against the wall.

“I take it I’m the first to ever agree to this,” she leaned her forehead against his.

“Yes, you are and now that I’ve calmed down enough we should probably take your sister to New York and get her settled,” he gently moved her off his lap and stood up.

She nodded and stood, warily accepting his embrace. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt like the world was spinning around her.

****

TBC…

****


	5. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.

  
Author's notes: **Dislcaimer: I own nothing.**  


* * *

**Ch 5. Adoption.**

**Authors Note: Now we’re finally learning about the dark times of Rhea’s past in more detail. Please review. Feel free to ask questions.**

The Spinning sensation stopped and she opened her eyes. They widened in fearful shock as she took in her surroundings. The small creatures sitting around the throne room were like demons in a nightmare. She emitted a small squeal and pressed close to Jareth for comfort.

“My dear subjects, please welcome your soon to be queen,” he announced to the goblins.

The goblins burst out laughing and the air in the room was suddenly laced with pure anger which froze the goblins in the room with fear. Rhea felt from the close proximity that this anger radiated from the goblin king himself and though she sensed that it was not directed at her it was still unnerving enough to make her knees shake. She looked up from Jareth’s chest when she heard a familiar cry of discomfort behind her. She turned and searched through the goblins until she found the source of the noise.

“Karen,” she rushed forward, pushing aside the frightened goblins in her way, and picked up the baby before returning promptly to her fiancé’s arms.

As they got close to the man whose anger penetrated the air so fully Karen cried louder. Rhea understood the child’s pain to be similar to the colic she had endured for the first few months of her life. The cry itself was the same now as it had been then and the young woman could feel her own stomach churning at the sickening anger.

Slightly afraid that her words would have consequences she spoke to the king for Karen’s sake, “Please Jareth, I know you are angry for a reason of your own but I need you to calm down. You’re hurting Karen and while this is the last thing any man wants to hear from his fiancée you’re making me sick.”

His darkened eyes turned on her and softened with a much needed deep breath. The churning in her stomach ceased as he forced himself to control his rage. Karen quieted and snuggled tiredly against her sister.

“I’m sorry darling. I meant no harm to you or the babe. My servants should not have laughed when I announced our engagement. Their lack of belief that I can actually get a woman to marry me is rather insulting,” he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Well how long have you been trying,” she asked confidently.

“Over three millenniums” he admitted with a sad sigh.

“Then you really shouldn’t blame them for thinking you were joking. You have to admit that your track record with possible mates has been quite discouraging,” she advised.

A slight fear stirred through the air, not as strong or disorienting as his anger, but still there, “Are you having second thoughts Regina?”

She stroked the thin red curls growing from Karen’s head absentmindedly and laid her head on his shoulder, “No. I may be spoiled and somewhat selfish but I will never go back on my word. I said I’d marry you and I will.”

“Still their lack of confidence indicates that they see weakness in me. I rule the goblins by fear and if they see weakness then soon will follow disloyalty and rebellion,” he whispered.

“Where they see weakness in a king I see strength in a broken heart. They see the inability to gain favor with the women you courted and I see the courage to keep trying, hoping for a change in result. After all this time, sweet king, the change you have seeked has finally come,” she whispered back and kissed his throat in confirmation of her words.

“While I value your opinion very dearly my bride, the loyalty of my subjects is still at stake,” he stroked her hair gently.

“Worry not my king, for I have an idea that will show them what I see,” she nuzzled his neck with her nose causing him to hold her tighter, “An idea I will tell you some other time. Right now Karen is tired and I would like to get her settled into her new home quickly.”

“Yes, of course,” he immediately teleported them to an alley in New York city.

It was a short walk to Sarah’s house. Due to the mass expanse of culture in this city no one gave more than a glance and a shrug at the strange clothes that Jareth wore, though a few people shook their heads at his hair and one adventurous teen even made a mental note to try it sometime.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Jareth knocked on the door and a woman with dark hair answered. Her eyes widened when she saw the goblin king and she attempted to close the door. Jareth easily stopped her with one hand on the wood.

“We come in peace Sarah. We only want to talk,” he said calmly.

Sarah looked suspicious, “Please hear us out,” Regina pleaded tightening her grip on Karen protectively.

Sarah nodded solemnly and stood aside to let them in. They found themselves in a well lit front room with a small round table as the centerpiece. A vase of lilies sat neatly at the center of the table. The room was painted various shades of brown and yellow with two arches leading to other rooms in the house and a simple staircase leading upstairs.

“Who’s at the door Sarah,” a blonde man asked coming down the stairs in a white bathrobe and drying his hair with a matching towel.

“Toby this is Jareth and uh…” she paused looking questioningly at the young redheaded woman.

“I’m Regina and this is my baby sister Karen,” Rhea shifted the small girl to the other hip causing the child to wake for a moment and rub tiredly at her eyes before falling back to sleep on her sister’s shoulder.

Toby nodded at them and fixed Jareth with a knowing glare. Oh yes. Sarah had told him everything and even introduced him to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didimus when he got old enough to question the truth of the story. Sarah led them to the living room and gestured for them to sit down on the red velvet couch situated in the center of the room facing the television hanging above the fireplace.

“So what is the nature of this unexpected visit goblin,” Toby asked sourly from the chair he took that matched the couch.

“Well Toby we’re here to give you an offer,” Jareth relaxed comfortably into a laying position using his fiancée’s lap as a foot rest.

“I don’t want anything you have to offer,” the mortal man stated firmly.

“Please Toby at least listen to what we have to say before making that decision,” Rhea begged.

“This is my day off of work. I could be doing better things with it than listening to offers from the man who once kidnapped me,” Toby’s eyes narrowed in irritation.

“Oh, don’t worry Toby. We’ll make it worth your while,” the goblin king smirked.

“How,” Toby raised an eyebrow as Sarah brought in a tray of food and set it on the coffee table.

Jareth grabbed a glass of orange juice and sipped from it before answering, “If you listen to our proposal, no obligation to accept or deny, then after today you will never have to see or hear from me again.”

Toby picked up a bowl of cereal and spooned a bite into his mouth and chewed while he thought about that, “I’m listening.”

Rhea picked up the lone baby bottle of milk and gave Sarah a questioning look. Sarah nodded toward the sleeping baby. Rhea rolled her eyes and looked to Jareth for an answer to her real question. He smiled knowing what she meant.

“Sarah is pregnant. She’s preparing for the arrival of the baby. She bought that bottle a few weeks ago,” he answered.

Rhea nodded and gently woke Karen to hand her the bottle. The child drank greedily as Rhea rubbed her back to keep her awake. Jareth smiled at his bride and for a moment let himself imagine that Karen was his and Regina’s child. He almost felt peace at the thought, almost.

“I should start from the beginning. About a year ago my Mom went into labor with Karen. My Dad left work to go be with her at the hospital. He never made it. It was late and this woman was driving drunk. There was a crash and he died,” her breath caught in her throat and Jareth sat up to rub Rhea’s back in a soothing manner.

Sensing her sister’s stress Karen threw the bottle on the floor and began crying. Toby put the bowl down and took the baby before she could fall off Regina’s lap. Seeing no further reason to restrain herself the distressed teen let herself cry on her fiancé’s shoulder. The goblin king held her in his arms and continued the story.

“Meanwhile Regina’s Mother was loosing too much blood. Despite the doctor’s best efforts she died within an hour of Karen’s birth,” Rhea sobbed harder at the memory and Jareth placed a few gentle kisses in her hair, “She became the sole guardian of the child. She was given no claim to her parent’s wealth. When her Mother learned of her husband’s death she signed a will to hold everything at the bank for eighteen years until it could be given to Karen. Consequently Regina had to leave the family mansion, get a job, and move into a trailer park. Last night she was hanging out with a friend and tried to prove to him that there is no such thing as magic. She accidentally wished Karen away.”

“Stop,” Regina pulled out of Jareth’s arms and grabbed a plate of toast, “I need a minute. All this just caught up with me.”

Jareth quieted and let her settle as she ate. When she finished she gave a disgusted shudder causing Jareth to worry again that she was having second thoughts. She looked at him and smiled sympathetically at the hint of fear in his eyes.

“Don’t worry dear. That was not about you. If anything I should be thanking you. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life,” she settled back into Jareth’s arms and drank from a glass of orange juice.

“No second thoughts yet,” he asked almost afraid of her answer.

Getting tired of his constant fear of whether or not she was going to change her mind she set her glass down and turned to face him, “If you want me to change my mind just tell me and I’ll go back to the trailer park. If not stop worrying about it because I am not changing my mind.”

He didn’t hesitate, “I don’t want you to change your mind.”

She smiled warmly at him, “Good, because I was bluffing about the trailer park,” she leaned closer and paused, after a moment she noted that he showed no signs of protest and pressed her lips to his.

He held still, unsure what to do. Luckily Regina did. She moved her mouth gently against his and finally coaxed him into moving with her. After a few moments she pulled back. His eyes remained closed for a few moments before fluttering open to look at her in awe. She smiled knowingly and for the first time ever he blushed.

“That was your first kiss,” she teased.

He gave a sheepish nod that caused Sarah to raise her eyebrows. Given his history of stealing babies she wasn’t surprised that, that was his first kiss but never had she thought that the goblin king would act so wanton.

“Not that this isn’t touching,” she interrupted, “But can you please tell us the rest before my morning sickness comes back.”

“Yes, of course,” Rhea turned around and sat on Jareth’s lap, “I failed the labyrinth but Jareth offered me a deal. He told me that if I stay in the underground forever as his wife then he’ll send Karen back to the aboveground.”

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute,” Toby stopped her, “I think I know where this is going. Correct me if I’m wrong but are you asking me to adopt her?”

Regina nodded, “Yes, without parents she has nowhere else to go.”

Toby looked at the little girl on his lap. She had stopped crying and was trying to lean out of his arms toward the bottle on the floor. He leaned over and grabbed the bottle for Karen. She drank greedily until the bottle was empty and twisted in his arms making whimpering sounds.

“She wants to be burped. She gets colicky when nobody does it,” Rhea explained.

Toby nodded and proceeded to pat the girl’s back. After she had burped a few times she curled up in this kind stranger’s lap and fell asleep.

“She doesn’t cry much does she,” he watched he sleep for a few minutes and decided that she’s adorable.

“Nah, she’s a tough kid. Smart too. If you know what she wants or needs she’ll find a way to show you,” Rhea smiled proudly.

Toby looked at Karen and thought about the offer for a moment. Finally he looked the goblin king directly in the eyes and asked, “Out of curiosity what would happen to her if I say no?”

Rhea tensed. She hadn’t thought about that possibility. She had no idea what her betrothed would do. Jareth thought a moment and replied, “I’d adopt her as my own daughter after the wedding and raise her in the underground.”

“What!? No Jareth, that wasn’t the deal. Karen grows up in the aboveground or the wedding is off,” Regina shrieked outraged.

Jareth stared in horror until the shock of her words wore off and he sighed in defeat, “Then I will ensure that the system places her in a good foster home.”

“That’s better,” she relaxed once more.

“So is that your final decision Toby,” the king looked at the mortal man.

“I never actually said no. I just wanted to know what would happen if I did,” he glanced at the sleeping babe, “Where do I sign?”

The newly engaged couple smiled in unison.

****

TBC…

****


	6. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.

  
Author's notes:

DIsclaimer: I own nothing.

I know I am a little late on the update. Had a late night saturday and I needed to recover.

* * *

“Ah, here we are. Home sweet home,” Jareth said letting go of the beautiful maiden he held in his arms and lounging in his usual position on his throne with one leg on the arm and the other foot resting against the floor.

Regina looked at the clock on the wall. It clearly showed thirteen hours instead of twelve. That would take some getting used to. Hopefully the explanation wasn’t too complicated. For a moment she wondered if she should dare ask. Jareth looked to be either sleeping or deep in thought with his hand over his eyes. Finally she decided it could wait until she felt safer. Interrupting him when he was thinking didn’t seem like such a good idea. She did feel safe enough to sit down at least. He couldn’t get mad at her for that could he? Not after the casually romantic way he’d been handling her all day.

She had grown used to his caring touch at Sarah’s house. They’d been there for hours discussing the adoption, getting Karen to settle, and explaining details about how to care for Karen with certain issues. It was a good thing neither of them were in any kind of hurry to leave. Though she hardly seemed it, the little diva was high maintenance and on top of that she had such a bad allergy to nuts that Regina refused to leave until she was sure Toby had thrown all products that contained or could be cross contaminated with nuts in the garbage outside.

Keeping an eye out for any signs from the goblin king to warn that she should retreat, she walked over to him and kneeled before his throne. It wasn’t the usual way to kneel for a king. Instead of the strict posture that was usually expected she let her body sit comfortably on the floor like a child waiting patiently for a story from a well respected and beloved adult. Her shoulder even rested lightly against his knee. While her position showed at least that form of respect it still was not the respect a subject should show her king. Alerted to her closeness by her warm skin against his leg he pulled his hand from his face and looked at her. For a moment she feared he would become angry but that faded to relief when he smiled at her.

“Come here darling,” he held his arms out to her and she allowed him to situate her comfortably on his lap, “You look like you want something. What’s on your mind?”

She looked into his kind eyes and knew she was safe, “Well in the aboveground clocks only have twelve hours but yours has thirteen. It confuses me,” she furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side in a cute way.

Jareth smiled and nodded, “Ah yes, I was wondering when you were going to ask that. You see my lass, time flows differently in each dimension. The difference between the aboveground and the underground is that twenty-four hours there is equal to twenty-six hours here. Do you understand,” he spoke to her like she was a child just learning the ways of the world and in a way she was.

She thought for a moment and nodded, “Are there any gardens here,” she hoped she wasn’t pushing her luck with the questions.

“Of course darling,” he chuckled, “Behind the castle. I’ll show you in the morning. Right now the sun is setting and the clock will soon strike thirteen. We must get you to bed. It’s been a long day,” he stood forcing Regina to her feet.

“What? Bed? Now,” she stammered, “Jareth, I’m not even that tired,” she protested.

“That doesn’t matter little one. We must get your systems tuned to the proper sleeping patterns in the underground,” He began to herd her towards the door.

“But I’m not…” her words were cut off by Jareth’s arms around her and his warm breath on her ear.

“I assure you I would never beat you as Bryan would and nor would I be as harsh on you as I am with my servants. Genie, I will tolerate disobedience from you to a point but when I give an order meant fro your health and wellbeing if you choose to defy me I will be forced to punish you in the only way I know how,” he whispered in a calm tone that managed to be frightening.

“What way is that my king,” she feared the answer but she feared not knowing even more.

“I will take you over my knee and spank your bare bottom until I can feel you sobbing in my lap. Even then I will not stop until you are sincerely begging my forgiveness and promising to do as you’re told. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear,” he pronounced the last sentence in a tone of anger she had never heard from him but recognized as an angry adult who was fully prepared to carry out his threat.

She whimpered and nodded silently begging him not to hurt her. She felt his arms tighten around her in irritation and emitted a small high-pitched squeal of discomfort and fear. He spoke again, “Answer me. I want to hear your voice.”

“Yes your majesty, crystal clear,” her voice cracked as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow at this. He didn’t like scaring her like this but she needed some sleep. Twenty-four hours at least had passed since she’d even taken a nap. On top of that he had been watching her for a year and this nocturnal habit of hers has got to stop. Hating himself for hurting her so soon after Bryan, he kissed her temple and whispered gently into her ear, “I will never enjoy punishing you Regina. Always remember that I will hate having to do that to you. Since this is the first time you have ever disobeyed me I’ll give you a chance to earn my forgiveness without enduring punishment.”

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and took a moment to calm down before speaking, “How do I earn your forgiveness my king,” she wished the goblins would stop staring. This was humiliating enough on it’s own.

He pulled her gently back to his throne and sat her down on his lap. She curled up in his arms and laid her head on his chest, “Look at me Genie,” slowly she lifted her head to look at him. He noticed that and concluded that her head felt heavy to her. It was one of the signs that her body was trying to give in to sleep, “First I want you to admit that you are tired and offer a sincere apology for lying to me about it. I also want an explanation as to why you lied to me,” he gave her a stern look.

She thought for a moment and obeyed, “I’m exhausted,” he body slumped heavily against his, “I told you I wasn’t tired. I lied and I’m sorry. I was just so content talking to you and I didn’t want it to end.”

Jareth readjusted her so she was laying on his lap with her head resting on his arm, “Second I want you to apologize for your blatant disregard for your own health. Your internal clock needs adjusting to the time of this world and your mind needs rest to put everything into perspective.”

She sighed in understanding, “I’m sorry Jareth. I was being stupid. I know I need some sleep. I didn’t mean to disappoint you. I just wanted to spend some more time with you.”

“We’ll have all day to spend together tomorrow. Right now we must get you to bed,” not waiting to see if she continued to protest he picked her up and began to carry her out of the throne room.

“Jareth,” he glanced at her and continued walking, “Why did I have so much energy a few minutes ago and now I feel half dead.”

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, “That’s what caffeine will do to you. You’ve been drinking coffee all day.”

“Oh, right, of course,” she relaxed in his arms for the rest of the walk.

“Ah, good. They remembered my orders,” his voice broke her out of her dazed half-sleep.

“Orders,” she asked confused.

“Over three-thousand years ago when I first began seeking a wife I ordered the goblins to clean this room and prepare it for the use of their new queen as soon as I announce my engagement. This will be your room until we marry. After the wedding we’ll share the honeymoon suite for a few weeks before you officially move into my personal rooms,” he set her down on the bed.

She looked around the beautifully decorated room. The stone room was large with a small bed and green silk curtains. She was almost startled into full consciousness when she felt Jareth’s hands removing her clothes. To tired to protest she let him do as he pleased. Thankfully he was only changing her into a nightgown and clean underwear. She gave him an adoring smile as he tucked her into the soft linen sheets and kissed her forehead.

“Jareth,” she mumbled trying to demand his attention.

He smiled and stroked her hair, “Go to sleep my little siren. We can talk in the morning.”

“Please now. It’s important. It’ll only take a few minutes,” she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“So important that it can’t wait until morning,” he said a little amused.

“I’m so tired, I don’t know if I’ll remember in the morning. Besides it’ll bug me all night if I don’t tell you now,” she grabbed weakly for his hand.

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, “Alright but you have to promise me that you’ll go right to sleep when you’re don’t.”

She nodded, “I promise.”

“I’m listening,” he placed a hand in hers and waited for her to speak.

“I know you think your Father doesn’t love you,” Jareth stiffened not wanting to talk about this subject, “But I think he still does,” he gave her a sad look silently begging her to stop, “If he didn’t, I don’t think he’d allow you to be a blessing in my life.”

“Blessing,” he looked away in disbelief then looked at her in irritation, “I threatened to take you over my knee and spank you in front of those who will soon call you their queen. How is that a blessing?”

Regina gave her fiancé a serious look. Though he now glared at her in anger she did not flinch or cower, “When my parents died I wasn’t ready to grow up and I’m still not. I had to for Karen’s sake. I felt alone and lost. I prayed every night for a miracle. Then you came into my life. In less than two days you have relieved my burden of the child and given her to someone better suited to raise her. You kept me from making a grave mistake with Bryan and you have taken enough control over me to give me the firm hand I need in my life,” he looked away, ashamed of that last part. Couldn’t she see that he was just being his usual possessive and demanding self? Who would want that? Then she said, “For every bit of that I am grateful to you and I am grateful to God for giving me to you.”

He looked up in surprise. Had she really just said that? He was still confused. She sounded like she would be happy to be punished by him, “You would be grateful to me for spanking you?”

“In the sense that you would be doing it out of tough love, yes. My parents spoiled me but they were still strict. They punished me when I misbehaved. They brought me up to be good and maintain my health. After they died no one made me take care of myself. No one made me follow the rules. I did my best with Karen but if I did something wrong I barely noticed a consequence and when I did it was still worth it to me. Bryan never tried to control me until my behavior got serious enough to scare him but you, you are fully prepared to make me do what I am supposed to do. You’ll punish me properly if I say no. I know there are not many people who would say this to someone who does for them what you are doing for me but thank you,” she tried to sit up but he gently pushed her back down.

“You’re welcome,” he finally understood her. She saw that he would give her what she needed even if sometimes it would be unpleasant for both of them, “Now is that all you wanted to say?”

She nodded. He stood to leave and nearly reached the door before her alluring voice drew his attention once more, “Jareth,” he paused and looked at her in near irritation that she wasn’t already asleep, “I know I said I’d go to sleep immediately and I will but I was wondering…Would it be too much to ask for you to stay a few minutes longer and sing to me?”

His expression softened instantly. He remembered watching her sing to Karen at night. She had told Bryan that she just did what her mother had done to comfort her as a child. He could see where she would need his comfort in this strange new place. None of the songs she had sang to Karen sounded right to him in this moment but there was one by her favorite boy band he thought fit well enough.

Keeping the song gentle even when the recording had gotten more intense, he sat back down on the bed and sang:

__

If time were still

__

The sun would never, never find us

__

We could light up the sky tonight

__

If I could see the world through your eyes

__

And leave it all behind

__

If it’s you and me forever

__

If it’s you and me right now

__

I’d be alright. I’d be alright

__

If we chase the stars to lose our shadows

__

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

__

So, won’t you fly with me

__

Now the past

__

Has come alive

__

And given meaning

__

And a reason

__

To give all I can

__

To believe once again

__

If it’s you and me forever

__

If it’s you and me right now

__

I’d be alright. I’d be alright

__

If we chase the stars to lose our shadows

__

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

__

So, won’t you fly with me

__

Maybe you were just afraid

__

Knowing you were miles away

__

From a place where you needed to be

__

And you are right here with me

__

If it’s you and me forever

__

If it’s you and me right now

__

I’d be alright

__

If we chase the stars to lose our shadows

__

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

__

So, won’t you fly with me

__

If it’s you and me forever

__

If it’s you and me right now

__

I’d be alright. I’d be alright

__

If it’s just a losing shadow

__

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

__

Won’t you fly, fly, fly with me

__

She had fallen into a peaceful sleep sometime during the song. Jareth leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “You said you think my Father loves me and perhaps you’re right my siren but I’m not ready yet. I need more time. I beg you, please, be patient with me. I’ll try. I swear I’ll try,” she shifted slightly but stayed asleep.

****

TBC…

****


	7. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.

  
Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: I know it’s long and I’m sorry if it’s a little boring. I felt there needed to be more character development between the couple as well as a good bonding session. People are more honest in the middle of the night by my experience and to make it more realistic I played every round of this game myself to see who would win. Please review and I would love to answer any questions you have as they may point out something I missed in my writing. Seriously if you have a question ask it. Bold italic is dreaming.**

* * *

_ **Mist. She was standing in mist. No, hovering over it. Wait. Not mist. Clouds. She was hovering over clouds. She felt the muscles on her back flex pulling her higher.** _

_ _

_ **“You’ve wandered so far from the palace,” a familiar voice behind her said.** _

_ _

_ **“It’s quieter here my husband,” she turned toward him looking into his dual-colored eyes.** _

_ _

_ **“Indeed it is. More private too,” he smiled and pulled her into his arms.** _

_ _

_**She pulled her wings in and let him press his lips to her neck. His hands ran over the flesh of her back dipping lightly into the closing seals to feel the white feathers of her wings. She gasped at the small pleasure she felt at his intimate touches. He**_ _**nuzzled her neck sweetly.**_

_ _

_ **“Shall we try again precious,” he whispered into her ear.** _

_ _

_ **She shuddered in his arms and submitted to his desires. She felt his love pour through her. His wings wrapped around her keeping her warm as they laid on that cloud. He removed their robes and made love to her, again trying to fill her womb with life that they both hoped their Father would someday see fit to bless them with. As usual it ended with them screaming each others names. Though their lips never met they were one with each other in their own eyes and in the eyes of their Father.** _

_ _

_**“I love you Andriel,” he whispered wrapping his wings more tightly around her in a**_ **_protective manner._**

** _"I love you too Jarethel," she whispered back, closing her eyes and losing herself in his soft pale blonde hair._ **

Rhea gasped and woke. A dream. It had to have been a dream. Jareth had been there and he’d been an angel. Not possible. He’d already told her he wasn’t. A fantasy perhaps? Why had he called her Andriel? She had accepted it as her name with no question or hesitation. She went to sit up and found she could not move. Someone held her on the bed.

“What the hell,” she muttered twisting around to see who held her.

Jareth was sleeping on the edge of the bed with barely enough room not to fall off. She poked his shoulder a few times until he woke up.

“Good morning,” he smiled at her.

She glanced at the window. It was dark aside from the stars and a beautiful full moon. A quick glance at the clock told her it was the time, “It’s seven at night.”

“Oh, in that case go back to sleep,” he ordered closing his eyes.

“No,” she said fully awake now.

“No,” he asked, “As I recall the healthy amount of sleep for a mortal is eight to nine hours. You, my siren, are one to two hours short.”

She shrugged, “It’s a start. Before I was just taking catnaps whenever I got a free moment.”

“Are you just begging for a spanking or do you truly believe that you’re getting off that easy,” he whispered to her.

“The sun doesn’t rise for six more hours. What if I promise to get at least one more hour of sleep before then,” she gave him her most adorable puppy eyes.

“Two hours,” he countered.

“One and a half,” she haggled.

“Done,” he snapped his fingers and the torches around the room lit themselves, “Now what do you want to do?”

She thought for a moment, “Do you have a deck of cards?”

He summoned a crystal, turned it into a deck of cards, and handed it to her, “You want to play a game?”

“Yes, I think if we’re getting married we should know more about each other and I just thought of an interesting way to do it,” she smiled and shuffled the deck.

“Oh really and what is that,” she smiled at her.

“We play a little game called uno. Each time I win I get to ask you a question about yourself or the underground. I promise to avoid all subjects I know you are uncomfortable with. Each time you win you get to ask me a question about myself or the aboveground. I’m an open book so any question goes. The only rule about answering is no lying. If one of us doesn’t want to answer we just say we aren’t comfortable answering and a new question will be asked,” she explained.

“Alright but let’s make it a little more interesting. If I win five times you have to give me a soul kiss,” he gave her a mischievous look.

“What’s a soul kiss,” she dealt the cards gracefully.

“I believe the more common aboveground term for it is French kiss,” he picked up his cards and looked at them.

She blushed and nodded, “Okay.”

“One more term for this game. At the point where I win thirteen times you go to sleep after you answer my question,” he gave her a stern look.

“Okay,” she agreed.

She won the first round quickly and he looked at her intently, “Well my siren what’s your first question?”

She didn’t hesitate to think, “Why do you call me siren?”

“I call you that because for the first year of watching you I quite enjoyed hearing you sing,” he replied with a smile at the memory.

“Stalker,” she muttered under her breath causing Jareth to chuckle and shake his head.

The next round went to him. He gave his question some thought and asked, “If you could have anything, aside from a human, back from your life as a rich kid what would it be?”

She thought about that and replied, “The horses. I once enjoyed riding through the fields as a young girl.

He smiled at her, “That can be arranged. I’ll have the goblins build a stable and we’ll get some horses for you to ride.”

Her eyes gleamed in joy and she thanked him giving him a grateful hug. She really missed riding. Another hand was dealt and Rhea won.

“Why were you in my bed when I awoke,” she suddenly remembered that this was supposed to be her room and he had his own.

“You seemed to need me when you went to sleep. I wasn’t sure if you’d need me when you woke up,” he answered.

“Oh, for a moment I thought you wanted to seduce me,” she laughed at herself as they played again.

“That would be inappropriate before marriage,” he pointed out.

“There goes my theory that you’re an incubus,” she shook her head.

“No, I am not an incubus,” he chuckled, “Strike two,” he won again.

“What would you like to know,” she smiled.

He gave her a sad look, “What was your Mother like?”

Rhea nodded in understanding. He was an original creation of God’s so he only ever had a Father, “She was kind. She liked to spoil me but she would be strict if necessary. Whenever I was upset she would hold me and comfort me. Oh, and she would have loved you. She always said I need a boyfriend who would be strict enough to keep me in line but not angry all the time like Bryan. If you want I can tell you stories about her later when the sun is up.”

He smiled wish longing almost wishing he could summon the woman from Heaven to meet him. A few minutes later he was seeing a pattern in this game, “Your next question my siren?”

“Do the goblins ever have children of their own,” she wondered aloud.

“Quite often. I created them mortal so they don’t live forever. It keeps things interesting as I get to know each new generation. They pass long term orders such as this room through each generation. That’s why I was impressed that they remembered,” he seemed glad of her interest.

Another round started and the cycle was broken when Regina won again, “Can immortals have children?”

“Yes, although we prefer not to have them too often. We wait at least one century between children,” he explained hoping this was a sign that she wanted children.

After a particularly long round Jareth finally won, “If you could do anything to get revenge on Bryan for hurting you what would that be and why?”

“Oh um,” she thought for a moment, “I don’t much like the word revenge but to teach him a lesson I would invite him to our wedding. That way he could see that he screwed up and since I belong to you now he can never get me back.”

Jareth considered that for a second and nodded, “I like it. We should do that.”

“Okay and I think we need a new rule for this game. If we both have more than ten cards in our hands at the same time we call it a tie and both ask a question,” she suggested.

“Why,” he was amused at this turn of events.

“Because that last round was rather long and if that keeps happening I’m going to end up choosing between ending the game before you reach thirteen rounds or getting spanked for not keeping my promise to get another hour and a half of sleep before sunrise,” she reasoned.

He nodded in agreement and they kept playing, “Tie,” she said when they both held eleven cards.

“Five points to you. We never made and agreement on that but to be fair name something you want,” he was careful not to phrase it as a question.

“I could use a foot rub. That weak ankle has been bothering me lately,” she offered him the foot that was bothering her.

He proceeded to do as she requested and asked his question, “Do you want to have children with me?”

“Someday. I’m not quite ready yet but someday. Do you want to have children Jareth,” she closed her eyes a moment to relax.

“Yes, very much but I can wait until you’re ready,” he answered gently, “I’ll have that kiss now,” he said a few minutes later when he won another round.

Rhea blushed and leaned in to kiss him. He was a little faster to respond this time as he had learned to move his lips with hers. He opened his mouth for her when he felt her tongue at the crease between his lips. She explored his mouth for a few moments and lapped gently at his tongue, inviting him to do the same to her. He accepted her invitation and she let her tongue play with his submissively, letting him dominate the kiss. He moaned in contentment and finally had to pull back for air.

“Your question my king,” she settled into his arms.

“Am I as good a kisser as Bryan,” he felt a little self-conscious at this point.

She laughed at his question and nodded, “Yes, you’re a much better kisser than Bryan. He often made me uncomfortable by sticking his tongue forcefully into the back of my throat. You’re gentle and don’t push too far.”

He smiled and gave her a light squeeze, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she sighed happily and dealt another hand. She won and asked her question, “How did you treat my sister during her time here?”

“Quite well actually. I always took the best care I could of the children that were wished away,” he gave her a sincere look as he dealt the cards and then proceeded to win for the sixth time, “Do you think I’ll make a good Father?”

“Karen usually seems uncomfortable around the people who have given her reason to believe they are not good with children. She was laughing yesterday when I saw you playing peek-a-boo with her at Sarah’s while we were getting rid of the nuts so I don’t see any reason to think you wouldn’t be a good Father,” she giggled at the memory of the goblin king on the floor playing a silly game with a one year old.

“I hope you’re right about that,” he smiled at the memory.

“Do you think I’ll be a good Mother,” she felt the need to be on equal terms with him as far as the parenting subject when she won the next round.

“You’ve done a wonderful job with Karen regardless of the difficult situation. I think when you’ve matured a little and you feel more ready you’ll make an amazing Mother,” he gave her a meaningful look as he commended her patience with the difficult burden of caring for a child on her own.

She blushed and smiled, rewarding his encouragement with a sweet kiss before returning to their game.

“Strike seven my siren. Six more and it’s off to bed. So, if it does come down to ending the game early or enduring a spanking, which would you choose,” he said curiously.

She thought a moment, “It’s only an hour and a half. I’d go to bed. No need to be spanked over that little amount of time.”

“Good girl,” he smiled. I knew neither of them wanted a spanking to occur. He lost the next round.

“So, in all your years of taking children did you ever have to spank any of them,” she didn’t like the subject of spankings but she needed to know if he was capable of administering proper punishment to a mischievous child for future reference.

“Several times. Toddlers are often getting into things they shouldn’t with no care for the trouble they cause adults. I was always careful not to be too harsh on them. Just enough to teach them a lesson,” he frowned at her question but understood her need to know.

She nodded and dealt another hand. After a few minutes of silence she threw down her cards, “We’ve been through the draw pile twice already. This round is tedious. You win.”

He chuckled at her outburst, “Alright, from now on the end of the draw pile equals a tie. Other than horseback riding what else did you like to do when you were rich?”

“Well, gymnastics was fun but after I broke my ankle the doctor said no more,” she rubbed her ankle flinching as if it were still broken. The slight lump under her skin indicated where the bone had healed improperly.

“I’d like to hear those stories sometime,” he could think of nothing else to say that could ease her pain.

She won again, “If you could make anything you want here then why not just make a wife for yourself instead of testing above grounders?”

Ah, the big question, “I wanted to work for love not create it. Even if it meant being lonely longer I could wait,” he dealt the next round.

“Strike nine,” she glanced at the clock, “Looks like I won’t have to choose at this rate. It’s only nine at night. What would you like to know my king?”

“If one or both of your parents had survived the day of Karen’s birth would you still have cared so much for her,” he asked shuffling the cards.

“I don’t know. I would still have loved her but maybe not have been so involved in her life,” Rhea admitted.

“Strike ten. Careful Genie. You only have three left. Let’s have a break from questions of your past. If you could choose any song of the aboveground for us to dance to at our wedding reception what would it be,” he asked giving her a smirk.

She thought he had to be joking. She tried to think of something he might reject just to see his reaction, “Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.” **(AN: Thank you Kuroneko388 for helping me choose the song for this.)**

He smiled at the memory of her picking him up and dancing around the trailer to that song. She hadn’t known at the time that he was the stray cat she had taken into her home of course, “Alright, a little racy for a wedding reception but it might get Bryan’s blood boiling. If that’s what you want consider it done.”

She blushed and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. What had she just done, “Um, I was kidding about that song. I didn’t think you’d agree with it.”

“Oh really? Well I think it’s a good idea. Tell you what you choose a different song and we’ll dance to both,” he gave her an amused look.

“Why both? Can’t I just change my answer,” she looked at him in disbelief.

“Because the rules of the game clearly state that we are to answer honestly. If you don’t dance to it then that answer you gave will be considered a lie and a punishable offense. Neither of us want that now do we,” he reasoned.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, “Fine. The other song is Dangerous by Cascada. I’m not sure if it’s their song since they do a lot of covers but I like their version.”

“Never heard that one. Is it new,” he tilted his head to the side.

“Sort of. I don’t know when it came out but I started listening to it recently. After you ‘ran away’ kitty boy,” she air quoted ‘ran away’.

“How did you know that was me,” he was shocked.

“I would have noticed a strange man following me or an owl staring at me in broad daylight but Fluffy the stray cat showed up around the time you would have started spying on me,” she crossed her arms glad she had guessed right.

“I always hated when you called me Fluffy,” he complained.

“Just be glad I couldn’t afford to get you neutered,” she smirked.

“Okay getting off topic,” he looked uncomfortable at the thought, “Would you mind singing the song for me?”

She did and he nodded listening closely to the words, “Yes, that does seem to fit,” he commented when she finished. **(AN: I don’t own either mentioned song and I didn’t type the lyrics when she sang for two reasons. 1. I am saving them for use in the reception chapter and 2. This chapter is long enough as it is.)**

She won the next round, “Is any part of the castle off limits to me?”

“Just my study. It is a part of the royal suite and there is an empty room in there for you that you may do as you please with and I will not enter without your permission,” he explained.

She nodded in understanding. People needed their privacy. As long as he never referred to it as his ‘man cave’ she didn’t mind not having access to it and she told him, “Alright, I’ll stay out of it but if I ever hear you call it a ‘man cave’ I’ll take _you _over _my _knee.”

“I would never call it that intentionally but if I should happen to slip I won’t struggle against you,” he promised. A minute later he won again, “That’s eleven. Was Bryan your first love?”

“No, we were just friends for a while. In that time I’d dated three guys and a girl,” Rhea blushed at the last word.

“A girl,” he sounded amused.

“I was trying to irritate my Dad. We got into an argument over my grades and I brought home a girlfriend…He saw right through it and welcomed her kindly,” she explained embarrassed.

He laughed and proceeded to win the next round, “One more and it’s back to bed,” he warned, “Do you like to read?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ll have to show you the library sometime then. It’s mostly Christian books but if there’s anything else you wish to read I can get it for you,” he said kindly.

“I’d like that,” she replied thankfully.

“Alright,” Jareth said a few minutes later, “Last question and it’s off to sleep. Would you prefer if I stay here the rest of the night or return to my own room? Be honest now. I want you to be comfortable.”

She placed the cards neatly on the bedside table and opened the covers for him, “There’s room for two if we cuddle.”

He turned off the torches with a flick of his wrist and laid down with her. They both fell asleep and he woke an hour later to find her climbing back into bed as quietly as possible, “Is there a problem Genie?”

“I was cold so I got up to shut the windows. I hope that’s okay,” she whispered crawling back into his arms.

“It’s fine you should be kept comfortable here. Now go back to sleep,” he held her close and waited for protest.

“Good night,” she cuddled up to him and closed her eyes.

He was surprised for a moment at her sudden willingness but it was a pleasant surprise and he answered with a soft, “Good night my siren,” before closing his own eyes.

****

TBC…

****


	8. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.

There was an unfamiliar sound in the room when she awoke, “Jareth,” she moaned tiredly. He stirred but didn’t wake, “Jareth,” she tried again pushing lightly on his chest to rouse him.

“What,” he opened his eyes slowly.

“What’s that noise,” she whined against his chest.

“The birds are greeting the day my siren, as should we. The sun is risen. The day is young and you’ve gotten more than enough sleep to last you until night,” he got out of bed pulling her with him.

She looked at the clock. It was half past thirteen. She groaned and turned to make the bed. She groaned again and wrapped her arms around Jareth, “Mm, not a morning person,” she mumbled against his chest.

“You’ll feel much better after some breakfast Genie,” he started guiding her to the door.

She stopped and refused to leave the room, “I am not going anywhere in a nightgown.”

He smirked. In this environment her rich girl behavior was returning. The other day she would have happily walked outside in the morning wearing only her underwear and a bathrobe just to get the mail. He changed direction and steered her towards the bathroom. She undressed herself as he drew her a warm bath. He averted his eyes respectfully as she stepped into the water.

“Don’t go back to sleep. I would hate to have you drown in the tub,” his tone was clearly joking and she smiled and promised she’d stay awake. Then he added more seriously, “I’ll return in a minute with your clothes for the day before I go back to the royal suite for my own bath. Take your time. There is no rush today.”

Regina relaxed and began washing away the dirt from the labyrinth. She heard when Jareth returned for a few seconds and left but didn’t look up. She was grateful for the time alone to sort all this out in her head. She had wished away her sister, broke up with her abusive boyfriend, agreed to marry a man she had just met, and now she would be spending all eternity here as his wife and queen. Luckily he was still going to allow her to praise and worship God.

“Father,” she began to pray, “I hope I’m still on the path you planned for me. I don’t know what Jareth is or even if he is telling the truth about being your son and longing for your love. All I can do is ask for your guidance. Please help me to adjust to this and to do what I need to do here,” she was crying now as she felt the essence of the Holy Spirit lift her prayers to Heaven, “Let everything I do honor and glorify you. I feel so lost right now but I know that by your grace alone I can find my place here as your loyal daughter. In your precious, pure, and holy name I pray. Amen,” the prayer ended and she instantly felt peace as it’s answer.

God had heard her and he would give her the guidance she needed. She finished her bath at a leisurely pace and dried herself off. She looked at the dress her fiancé had chosen for her and smiled. He clearly paid attention to her lineage. She had worn similar gowns to this green and white garment at Irish heritage festivals. Another tear shimmered in her blue eye as she recalled a thing her Mother used to tell her when she asked about leprechauns.

‘I believe they are the guardian angels of the Irish. They keep God’s love at the end of every rainbow. For the rainbow is God’s promise that the earth shall never again be destroyed by flood. The ‘gold’ the angels keep at the end of the rainbow is a gift for those who let their Father, Master, and Friend guide them through the rain,’ he Mother had said.

She had thought it silly then but now here she was begging to be led through the storm to the ‘gold’. She knew it was already with her. It was just harder to see in the rain and the hand of Jesus that held hers would be more likely to slip out of her grasp if she kept trying to struggle along in the cold, wet darkness. She had to give in and let the Lord carry her. He would not drop her if she didn’t struggle. She fell to her knees and wept dropping the bodice back onto the shelf on which she had found it.

“Mommy,” she cried desperately, “I need you.”

She needed to hear her Mother’s voice. She needed to hear that it was okay from the one woman she had always looked up to. Her pleas were answered by silence and a sense of warmth as though her Mother could not fully reach her but was trying to help. She allowed the feeling to help settle her and imagined her Mother’s voice telling her what she needed to hear. After a few minutes she finally stood up and put the dress on. The soft linens caressed her skin but even with the undergarments she still felt naked.

Reentering the bedroom she sat at the dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair, toweled it to remove some more of the moisture from the thin strands and repeated the process until her hair was almost completely dry.

“You look lovely in that gown my siren,” she gasped and jumped a little as she saw in the mirror Jareth appear quite literally out of thin air.

“Could you stop doing that. Your habit of popping in out of nowhere is really freaking me out,” she turned to look at him.

He smirked in amusement and gently began working on her hair, “I did not pop in out of nowhere. I simply teleported from my room to yours.”

“Well being raised where that is physically impossible it is a rather startling sight to see,” she held still as some hair at each of her temples was twisted against the side of her head, tied together at the back and the rest of the length braided.

“How about we compromise then. Next time I’ll teleport outside of your room and knock,” he kissed the top of her head when he finished.

“Thank you,” she said relieved and turned to kiss him properly. Her stomach gave a loud grumble and he tittered against her lips.

“Perhaps we should go down for breakfast now,” he started walking her to the door.

“I don’t mind if you do it with me. It’s when I have no warning that you’re about to show up that annoys me,” she protested wanting to use the fastest route to food she had access to.

A small peal of laughter escaped his throat as he pulled her into his arms and willingly obliged, “Your word is my command my siren,” he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes.

~*~

“You’ll have to forgive me. It’s been a long time since my last romantic relationship with anyone and I fear I’m a bit out of practice with gestures of love,” Jareth said taking a bite of a peach.

She smiled barely suppressing a laugh, and leaned forward to kiss his jaw, lapping out with her tongue to clean up the juice that had drizzled down his chin. His eyes closed instantly at the sweet contact and an involuntary whine of longing worked it’s way up his throat. From that sound she could tell where part of him wanted this to go. Luckily both of them were fully aware of the goblin servants in the room staring at them, undoubtedly wondering when their king would snap out of his reverie and yell at this woman for touching him without permission. They were thoroughly shocked when he swallowed the bite of peach and turned his mouth to meet hers.

“You know my Regalis, you’re proving to be such a natural at it I might not have noticed of you had said nothing,” she whispered when their lips broke then placed an gentle kiss on his cheek before returning to her meal.

He let out a small sigh of relief, “Thank you. Still I’d like to do something big for you. I just don’t know what,” he wanted to show her how much he loved her without crossing the line to inappropriate.

“Hmm,” she mulled that over for a few minutes while she ate, “It would be nice to go on a date with you before we get married. You know? Outside of the castle grounds. Just the two of us.”

He considered it and finally gave an approving nod, “How about a picnic in the labyrinth for dinner then? I know a place there you might like well enough.”

She smiled and nodded, “That sounds nice.”

“Perfect. It’s a date,” he was glad to see her happy, “I’ll pick you up at nine,” they finished the meal in silence giving each other meaningful looks. She hadn’t expected to feel this close to him so fast. Then again some relationships did start fast and, as long as the couple could learn to cooperate and satisfy each other’s needs, they went rather well.

“So, about that garden,” she reminded him when both of them were done eating.

He smiled and stood, offering her his hand. She accepted it and let him pull her easily to his side, “You can take care of yourselves for a day. I intend to take some time to bond with my bride. Damage my kingdom and I’ll drop you in an oubliette,” he gave his servants a look that dared them to defy him.

Rhea had to practically run to keep up as Jareth led her to the gardens. Amazed at what she saw when she got there she nearly got dizzy turning in circles as she walked. The plants were magnificent. All of them existed in the aboveground and somehow thrived in the strange conditions. Many of the plants were easily recognizable as tropical plants that should need a much higher temperature than the provided environment to thrive as they did. She stopped spinning when she noticed a familiar scent. It took her a few minutes to locate it.

“La rosa de la sangre,” she knelt at a careful distance from the Mexican rose bush.

“I had those planted after your senior trip to Mexico last month. Do you like them,” he sat next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders.

“I love them. They’re so beautiful yet so dangerous if you’re not careful,” she leaned her head on his shoulder, “Like you actually.”

He smiled. He couldn’t argue there. Anyone who had run his labyrinth and survived would agree that he was dangerous. As far as beautiful, his kind had that effect on humans. It was nice to hear one of them actually say it though. The fairies were too busy with the flowers to talk to him and most of the other creatures found him more frightening than beautiful. The nymphs keep to themselves accept when he chooses to visit. While they thought he was beautiful they were too narcissistic in nature to tell anyone what they really thought of their beauty. The only time they showed that they liked another’s appearance was through jealousy. The would point out features they adored and call it ugly. As anyone could imagine, being called the most hideous creature they’ve ever seen is hard to take as a compliment. They only really complimented their mates.

“Thank you,” he pressed his lips to her shoulder, “ I agree with your description of me. I can’t see how the plant is dangerous though.”

“You can’t,” she sounded surprised and reached out to touch one of the thorns. She had barely touched it when her finger began bleeding freely from the point of contact, “How about now?”

He nodded and drew the finger to his lips, sucking lightly to stop the blood flow, “The thorns are sharp. You should be more careful,” he summoned a crystal and turned it into a first aid kit which he then used to treat and bandage the wound.

“I’ll keep that in mind. How does my blood taste vampire,” she laughed lightheartedly.

“Very delicious my siren but I hope you weren’t expecting one of the Cullens or you’ll be very disappointed as I am not a vegetarian,” he whispered in a teasing voice.

“No worries there. I’m team Jacob. At least when he goes into the sun he doesn’t sparkle like a sugar plum fairy,” she allowed herself to be pulled into his lap.

One of the small creatures that looked like a human-butterfly hybrid flew into her face and started angrily yelling at her in a high-pitched bell voice that Rhea couldn’t understand.

“It would appear you’ve insulted her,” Jareth whispered.

“Is she…” she cut off.

“A sugar plum fairy,” he finished for her, “Yes, you can tell by the plum color of her wings and the sparkle of her skin from the sugar crystals her skin produces.”

“Oh,” she memorized the giveaway features on her mind and addressed the irritated fairy, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

The fairy crossed her arms and glared. Regina felt something round and soft being placed into her hand. She looked down quickly to see that Jareth had given her a plum, “It is customary to present a peace offering when apologizing to a fairy. If you don’t they tend to hold grudges and take it out on the plants,” he kissed her on the cheek and smelled her hair.

She held out the ripe fruit, being careful not to move too fast, “An offering of peace. Will you accept my apology?”

The fairy’s expression softened. She accepted the gift and suddenly the plum was surrounded by a swarm of sugar plum fairies.

“They all share the same peace offering,” Rhea watched as they all began eating the small gift.

“It’s custom. They’re a tribe. If you insult one you insult all of them,” Jareth explained with a sigh of contentment.

“Does the library have any books on the various cultures of the Underground,” she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Of course. I’ll show you the library after lunch,” the reply was whispered sweetly in her ear.

“What time do you usually have lunch,” she inquired.

“The equivalent to noon down here is six thirty. Sometime within the hour of six is about right,” he nuzzled her neck.

She moaned and tilted her head to the side to allow him better access, “And what time is it now?”

Jareth summoned a clock, glanced at it, then let it fade into the air, “Two thirty.”

“So are we just going to sit here for the next three to four hours or are there other things you wish to show me,” she giggled as he licked the sensitive nape of her neck.

“Actually there is a crystal lake near the apple orchard you might like,” he picked her up as he stood.

“Whoa,” she clung to his neck as she realized she was no longer on the ground.

“Don’t worry my siren. I am strong and I will not drop you,” he assured her.

She settled and let him carry her in his capable arms. She rested her temple on his shoulder and smiled lightly as his soft hair caressed her face.

“Open your eyes darling. We’re here,” he set her on her feet.

She looked and beheld a sparkling lake. The water was clear and had a few rocks popping through the surface. What was most lovely about it was the creatures using some of the rocks as resting places or even just swimming around them. Some were male and some were female. All looked human from the waist up with a scaly shimmering tail from the waist down. Mortality was clear as some were only infants and some were elderly and all ages in between could be spotted playing joyously in the water as well.

“Mermaids,” she whispered in awe.

“Merpeople, some are clearly not of the maiden variety,” he corrected calmly.

One of the mermaids looked towards the shore. She let out a cry of happiness and flipped off her rock to swim to them. Rhea took a quick step back as the other merpeople noticed her outburst and swam after her. Jareth placed an encouraging hand on her back.

“Your Majesty, what brings you here?”

“Yes, your Majesty, we want to serve you.”

“Who is this girl, your Majesty?”

“Is she a friend of yours, King Jareth?”

“She’s very pretty, your Majesty.”

“Of what culture is she, your Majesty?”

“What purpose does she serve here, King Jareth?”

The questions and comments continued. The mermen didn’t speak as much but enough for Rhea to notice the difference in form of respect. The females used the title ‘your Majesty’ in a submissive and adoring way. It was clear that is he had wanted to the king could easily have had his pick of a bride from these girls. The males on the other hand used the title ‘King Jareth’ as a sign of loyal companionship rather than pure desire to please. Finally Jareth held up a hand to silence them. Almost immediately they stopped talking.

“My loyal merpeople, settle yourselves. All will be revealed in a moment,” he began stripping his clothes off an motioned for Regina to do the same.

She shook her head and looked away when he began removing his trousers. It was only when he pressed against her back and whispered promises that his subjects would not hurt anyone under his protection and that she would not be touched in a sexual way by anyone but him that she allowed herself to be stripped naked.

“The human girl you see before you is my bride, Regina, the future queen of the Underground,” he took her hand and led her to the edge of the water.

For a moment she was afraid the girls would respond negatively to this but they along with the males smiled and rained many versions of congratulations on the happy couple. She allowed him to lead her into the water. Magic pulsed through the liquid and made her feel warm all over.

“Do you trust me m siren,” he asked. She nodded. He smiled and pulled her to the deep center of the lake, “Then it’s time,” he stated pulling her close.

****

TBC…

****


	9. The Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea didn't believe in magic until she accidentally wished away her sister. JarethXOC. Rated M 16+ for violence, language, and slight sexual content. This story does not take into account the Return to the Labyrinth Manga.

  
Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was Jareth’s eyes that gazed lovingly into hers. It was his arms that held her close. It was his torso that pressed against hers. What rubbed against her thighs and brushed her shins and toes, however, was not a pair of legs. For one thing it was scaly to the touch and for another there was only one. He smiled as her fingers brushed over his hips. Her eyes displayed her confusion.

“I am not a merman. The mark of being their king allows me access to their magic in the water. Now are you ready,” he asked.

“Ready for what,” she had no idea what she was to be ready for.

“Your first inauguration of course,” he smirked as though she should have already known that.

“Inauguration,” she was taken by surprise.

“Yes dear. To become queen of the underground you’ll have to be inaugurated to rule each and every culture,” he kissed her cheek gently.

“Shouldn’t we be married before the inaugurations begin,” she could have sworn that was the usual tradition in all cultures.

“The merpeople aren’t that patient, They’ll wait if you want but it’s not so hard to just do it for them now,” he swam backwards and laughed when she panicked and clung to him, pressing her knees together in fear.

“Relax. I’m not letting you go and I’m not going to try anything,” he assured her.

She gave him a look that reminded him of a deer caught in the headlights, “Is this going to hurt?”

He gave her a sympathetic smile, “No, my siren. I promise. Now are you ready?”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to cling to him. He felt her head nod against his throat. Very gently, so as not to scare her he unwound her legs from his waist, “This can not be done with your legs around me. You’ll have to hold still now. Go ahead Mollie.”

She felt a gentle hand on her left shoulder blade and closed her eyes to absorb the magic from the mermaids palm. It felt nice. She felt strong. She felt in control and in Jareth’s arms, she felt safe. After a moment she felt her legs shift into one long tail. She instinctually knew that in this form she could not drown even if she tried. A sudden burst of magic pulsed through the water and for a second she was reminded of the medallion calling through the sea to the crew of the Black Pearl while Elizabeth was drowning in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

“Long live Queen Regina,” he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and began experimenting with her tail. After a few moments she had figured out that it wasn’t as restricted as her legs for movement. In fast while it didn’t appear as anything but the tail of a fish her flexibility was similar to that of a snake. Jareth released his grip on her and watched her learn to swim on her own. She swam a few let circles before figuring out how to go right. Although in her attempts to move forward she accidentally sunk fully under the water. She resurfaced a second later with a look of surprised shock on her face. She shook her head and blinked a few times, noting the result of that tail movement, and kept experimenting.

“She truly is beautiful your Majesty,” Mollie commented, sitting on a rock and swishing her long orange tail from side to side in the water.

“Indeed she is High Priestess. I only wish she were not here out of obligation to protect her sister,” he sighed sadly and watched the new merqueen play with the merchildren that had merrily begun splashing around her.

“I’m sure you’ll make her happy enough. She seems to be adjusting well,” the High Priestess brushed her black hair out of her face as her younger sister showed Regina how to do a flip.

“Yes, she appears to have a knack for that. I just hope she can adjust fast enough. Tell me, does Dolphin wish to be a teacher,” he stared intently at the small mermaid that was currently training his bride in the art of swimming. It was easy to see the resemblance of the sisters. Both had the same long black hair and silver grey eyes. Although Dolphin’s tail took on their Mother’s sea weed green rather than the rusty orange her elder sister had inherited from their dearly passed Father. At the thought of the merman Jareth sent up a silent ‘Rest in peace,’ for his late advisor and friend.

“Yes, she wants to. Why? Do you think it wise,” Mollie cocked her head to the side innocently. She knew it was the king’s decision as to who is given what marks.

He thought for a moment, “Perhaps. She is fourteen and old enough to begin apprenticeship. Tell Algae to begin her training,” he nodded to a thin blonde merman who was currently teaching a group of toddlers to swim without the help of an adult, “When she turns eighteen she may take on one youth as student. If when she is twenty I am satisfied with the result you may mark her a teacher.”

“She’ll be pleased to hear that your Majesty,” the High Priestess smiled.

“So what about you? Have you thought about taking on any apprentices,” he glanced at her and then returned his gaze to his betrothed.

“Water Lilly has mentioned wanting to be a Priestess but she’s so young. She may yet change her mind. If Carp has his way she will,” she looked toward the waterfall at a brown haired mermaid with a white tail and silver eyes laughing at a joke told but the redheaded male with a blue tail and green eyes in his attempts to court her.

“Isn’t nine a young age to seek the heart of a mate,” the king sounded disapproving.

“They’re ten now and he decided when he was seven that she’s the one he wants. She decided at age eight that she wanted to be a Priestess,” the High Priestess explained.

“As I recall, you were six when you began training and you always had the option to change your mind at any point in time before being marked. Do you think it unwise to train her,” he looked at the subject of conversation.

“No, I think she’d make a great Priestess once she’s trained your Majesty,” she held herself respectfully knowing where this discussion was leading.

“Then I would like for you to begin her training. She’s old enough to learn,” having decided his business with the High Priestess was done he swam off to join his queen, “Good morning children,” he greeted the merry youths that had taken a liking to Regina. He was answered with several forms of respectful greeting, “Now who here has decided what you want to do when you grow up?”

None of the children answered but Rhea spoke up, “I believe Sting Ray mentioned something to me a few minutes ago.”

He smiled at the fourteen year old redhead, “What did you mention Sting Ray?”

The boy tried to hide himself. His brown eyes and red hair shifted to blue as did his red tail. Even his skin changed to match the water.

“It’s alright Sting Ray. You don’t have to be afraid of me,” Jareth held out his hand to the shy child.

Returning to his normal colors he placed his hand in his king’s and answered quietly, “Um…a royal advisor sir.”

The adult male smiled, “I see. Sting Ray are you aware of what happened to you just now,” the boy shook his head no, “You shifted color. Do you understand how rare that ability is among your people,” this time he nodded, “Did you know that shifters like yourself can shift into a full human form outside of the lake,” the boy nodded, “That, child, is the only true requirement for a royal advisor. Once you learn to shift into a human, one of the older shifters can teach you, you may begin training with me as your teacher. Would you like that,” he nodded again, “Very good. We’ll begin after my honeymoon. One month from now.”

****

TBC…

****


End file.
